Well Behaved Women Rarely Make History
by Kee Nicole
Summary: He pulled me closer. I felt weak, conquered. Like I'd fallen for some awful trick. But I couldn't help it; I couldn't pull myself away from him. I never wanted to let go again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here we go. Everything belongs to Mr. Tarantino.**  
**Enjoyy.**

* * *

_CHAPTER ONE._

I was seated next to Joseph Goebbels, an unlit cigarette between my fingers, scanning the room carefully. The name Fleischer rang in my head, and my ears were set carefully on listening for that name. I knew he had to be somewhere in the room, and I had to find him soon. It was always so, so much harder to track down these lesser-known officers.

I felt rather than saw someone take the seat next to me, and I turned to look, hoping that by some chance, he would turn and introduce himself as Carsten Fleischer. He looked too old to be the man I was looking for, but he caught my attention nonetheless. He held out a lighter, and I stuck the cigarette between my lips and allowed him to light it for me. The man smiled, rather smugly, and lit his own cigarette.

"Evelyn Stiglitz, correct?"

I nodded and smiled.

"Ah, _buon giorno_!" he exclaimed, and I was surprised by both his excitement and the fact that he spoke Italian to me. He continued, flawlessly, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you!"

"All good things, I hope, _signor_?" I said sweetly.

"Oh, absolutely," he held his hand out to me. "Colonel Hans Landa of the SS," he said proudly, and looked at me expectantly - like I was supposed to recognize his name.

Of course, I did. I'd heard stories, and I'd seen his picture everywhere; the Jew Hunter. He held my fingers in his hand – just the ends – and kissed me just below my knuckles, a much more sensitive spot than the back of my hand. The small, quick touch made my head spin, but it wasn't exactly in a good way. "It's good to meet you, Colonel Landa," I smiled, despite the sick feeling I had inside from the way his eyes stared me down. I couldn't figure out what it was about him that tore at my nerves like this, so soon after meeting him.

"If you don't mind me asking, what business do you have here, tonight?" he asked politely, but with an accusing undertone that I was sure was on purpose.

"I was invited, Colonel," I said calmly, and nonchalantly breathed through my cigarette.

"Oh, I'm not trying to interrogate you, _la mia bellezza_," he said quickly, as if offending me was the worst thing imaginable. I just raised my eyebrows at him, rather amused with how intentionally flustered he looked.

Joseph Goebbels leaned past me. _"Landa! Lernt kennen Fräulein Stiglitz?"_

Colonel Landa nodded, and switched back to speaking German as if it were the easiest thing in the world. "You were right – she is a million times more stunning in person."

I felt disgusted, as I did every time these Nazis said anything of that sort to me.

My subconscious caught it even though I was actively thinking of the man next to me – the name Fleischer. I turned my head, subtly, and I saw him chatting with Major Hellstrom. He looked ready to leave, and I was getting nervous now.

I stood suddenly, and Colonel Landa followed suit. "My apologies, men, but I really have to get going," I said sweetly.

"Stay for one more drink at least?" Hans Landa asked, giving me another big smile. I stole a glance over my shoulder – Fleischer was looking more comfortable now, so I agreed and sat back down between the two Nazis. Landa looked delighted that I'd accepted and sat back down, and ordered me another glass of champagne right away, as if worried I'd run off.

"Thank you, Colonel," I flashed him another big smile when he passed the fragile glass to me.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Stiglitz."

I finished the glass quickly, hardly giving the man a chance to talk to me any longer, and then I stood up. "I really do have to leave though, but hopefully I'll see you soon," I allowed him to take my hand and kiss it once more, his lips barely touching my fingers, but in a way that made me shiver – once again, I did not take it as a good thing.

"I'll be counting the minutes, _mia amora."_

I smiled and scurried out of the building, waiting just around the corner with the hard metal of the gun in my hand, for Carsten Fleischer to come outside. It was nearly five minutes before he stumbled out, drunk and thankfully alone, and was headed in my direction. It was going flawlessly. I put the gun behind my back, and leaned against the wall.  
"Pardon me, sir," I whispered in German, and he turned to look at me. "I was wondering if you could give me a hand? The back of my dress just won't zip back up," I began backing away, farther down the alley, slowly enough so that he wouldn't really notice.

"Oh, not at all, Miss Stiglitz," he said excitedly, and followed me the ten feet until I was comfortable with where we were. He stepped behind me, and I turned around and shot him point blank between the eyes.

The gun hardly made a noise, and I stopped and looked down on him for a moment, debating whether or not to scalp him for Lieutenant Raine. Eventually I thought better of it – it was a disgusting thing to do – and instead I pulled off the single medal he had.

I stowed both the medal and the gun in my purse, and I headed up the street to get to my hotel room. I made the walk quickly, not wanting to waste any more time around the scene of the dead Nazi, and once I was safely inside my room I threw my purse under the bed and collapsed onto it. The man I had just met was on my mind – he had come off as charming, flirty even, but anyone who knew any basic psychology would know there was much more to it. It was a ruse, a mask, and I decided then to keep this Hans Landa at as far a distance as possible. I knew he would cause me trouble otherwise.

I changed into a much more casual dress, a small brown one, and a pair of white heels. Donny had snuck into the hotel by now, and sure enough there was a knock on my door shortly after I'd changed.

"I met Hans Landa today," I said before he had a chance to ask about anything that had happened.

This didn't seem to be a big deal. "Anythin interesting happen?" he asked, coming right in and sitting on the bed. He looked much different without a baseball bat over his shoulder. He had to look the part and fit in while he was on the streets of Paris, and he looked awfully uncomfortable in Nazi drag.

"He was a very intimidating man," I said quietly.

Donny shrugged. "Aldo wants you to start staying at camp."

I joined him on the bed. "You have got to be kidding me. No offense, but I'm not about to give up _this_ hotel room to go sleep in a tent out in the woods with a bunch of lousy men."

"I'll try not to take that offensively," he said with a roll of his eyes.

I just smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, Donny. Why does he want me to start staying there, though?"

"He thinks you should be more involved. And, I think he just likes to have ya around. I do too."

"Aww," I nudged him with my shoulder. "Well thank you."

"So, are you gonna come back with me now or what?"

I made a face. "I guess I have to. I don't think it's a good idea though. Won't they wonder where I'm staying?"

"Aldo thinks it's for the best."

I shrugged, and grabbed my purse. "Will you pack my things for me, Donny?"

He quickly obliged and went around the room, and I laid back on the bed, glad to have someone doing the work for me.

"Where's your suitcase?"

I pointed a lazy finger at the closet, which he opened and began packing things rather haphazardly like we had to leave _right this minute_.

"Donny, what the hell are you doing? Remember whose clothes you're treating like that."

"We have to hurry. Your brother is waiting in the truck outside, and you know its better not to be out in the city too much."

"Mmph," was my response, and I sat up. "You could still be gentler with those clothes."

"Sorry."

I realized, without meaning to, that I had another cigarette in my hand. "Do you have a light?" I asked sweetly, and gave him a cute smile.

He tossed a lighter to me, which I caught rather clumsily. I was on the verge of throwing it back and shouting something like, "You asshole, you're supposed to light it for me!" but I held my tongue. I had to accept that these Americans just weren't as gentlemanly as the Europeans I was so accustomed to.


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER TWO._

I awoke on the hard ground, and the first thing I noticed was that I was not alone.

I sat up quickly, just to see Aldo Raine's face poking in through the tent, showing a big, dumb smile. I made a face at him. "What?"

"Nothin, Evie. I was comin' in here to wake you up – looks like you got yerself an admirer though," he motioned towards a spot near my pillow. There was a small box of chocolates sitting there.

I picked them up and overlooked them for a name. "Oh Aldo, please tell me these are _not_ from you."

"Oh, hell no. I'm not one for goofy romantic gestures. Looks like someone here is though."

"Why are you getting me up so early?"

"Why not?" he gave me a quick shrug and left.

I got ready in a rush, pulling on a white dress and white flat shoes, which was difficult to do in a tent. I brushed on a touch of powder and lipstick, and left the safety of my tent to all these Americans.

"I want to go out to that café in Paris and have breakfast," I said simply, and folded my arms across my chest.

"Find someone to drive ya then," Aldo growled.

I glanced around, and ended up sitting next to Donny. "Would you mind taking me out for breakfast, Sgt. Donowitz?" I asked sweetly, giving him a big smile.

Donny glanced up at Aldo. "What do I gotta do today?"

"Nothing yet. Go ahead and take her out."

Donny shrugged, and then returned my smile. "Looks like we're goin out into town then. I gotta go change," he got up and headed back for his tent.

"I would have taken you," Hugo said quietly.

"Oh Hugo, will you let me have some fun?"

"You better keep him quiet, those Germans will recognize English right away."

"And French. It's alright, we've got it under control."

Hugo just shook his head at me, and then went about sharpening his knife. I just shrugged, headed for the truck, and sat in the passenger seat while I waited for Donny. He finally got in, dressed not in Nazi uniform, but looking nice nonetheless.

"What happened to the Nazi drag?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I figure," he said, "that its pretty handy for walking around on the streets. But if we're actually going to sit in a café, I'd rather not be asked about my service."

I chuckled. "Good thinking."

We made it out to the café quickly, and we took two seats at the bar. I ordered _deux cafés, _and Donny and I each lit up a cigarette.

"Do you think they sell chocolate here?" he asked quietly, in hopes that no one would hear the language.

"I don't know, Donny," I said, suppressing a laugh.

"I hear French chocolate is fantastic."

"Evelyn Stiglitz! _Sie erscheinen immer. Ich muss mit Ihnen tatsächlich sprechen._"

I jumped, turning away from Donny so as to hide the fact I'd been talking to him. Major Hellstrom was standing a few feet away, looking more than pleased with himself. I smiled and walked over to him. "Oh, just good timing I suppose. What's the trouble?"

"No trouble at all," he glanced over my shoulder at Donny, and I moved so that I was blocking him from view. "I just wanted to ask about whether or not you'd be performing at that party we'll be having in two days."

"Oh, absolutely! I can't wait," I smiled. "So, what brings you in here, Major Hellstrom?"

"I'm meeting with Colonel Landa. This is his favorite place to go, he's here all the time, and anytime I need to speak with him, this is what he suggests." He rolled his eyes.

I made a mental note to decrease my visits to this place.

"Oh, Hans Landa. I met him the other night."

"Yes, well, he seemed rather interested in you."

"Was he? In a good way?" I covered the disgust on my face, and a nudge in my back distracted me. I turned around – Donny was rushing out of the building, which I was glad for – it wouldn't look suspicious that we'd be leaving at the same time.

"Miss Stiglitz! _Buon giorno, principessa, come stai_?" came that flowing Italian voice, twinged beautifully with the Austrian accent. I froze.

"Colonel Landa," I purred. "It's a pleasure to see you again so soon."

"I heard a rumor," he paused to let a wide smile come across his face. "That you were going to be performing at the party this Friday night. Is this true?"

"Why yes it is, Colonel. I was just talking with Major Hellstrom about that."

He clapped his hands together – he looked absolutely delighted. "That's fantastic! Now, signora Stiglitz, I hate to be rude, but we have business to attend to-"

"Oh, of course. I was just on my way out, anyways," I said quickly. I could feel myself getting shaky, simply from the way he watched me.

"Until next time," he said sweetly, and gave a slight bow to me.

I nodded to him, smiled, gave a small wave to Major Hellstrom, and left the café. I took a deep breath when I got outside – his presence made me beyond nervous, no matter how well he treated me. There was an underlying meaning in everything, from what he said to his body language.

I nearly ran to the truck. "Donny, get out of here and back to camp. Fast. Please," I said quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"Hans Landa came in. He made me nervous. I just want to get out of the city."

"Are you all right?"

I paused. Was I? This man was driving me toward absolute madness, and he didn't even have to do anything. I finally answered with a simple nod.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Donny. Did you leave me those chocolates?" I didn't care nor did I really think he left them, but I was glad for the convenient change of subject.

He blushed. "Er – yes, I did."

My eyes widened. "Wow – really?"

He nodded. "I dunno, thought you might like to have 'em," he mumbled.

"Well thank you," I gave him a reassuring smile, and neither of us said anything during the drive back – I was preoccupied with my thoughts of Donny being sweet enough to buy me chocolate, and my thoughts of Hans Landa, and what I could do about this man.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapters. Leave a review. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize if my German is awful. **I hardly know ANY. I love writing in Italian though, and it's probably going to happen a lot more. (:

_

* * *

CHAPTER THREE._

I was already running late to get back outside, I noted when my eyes fell on a large clock above the mirror backstage. I looked back to the mirror, in which I saw a reflection of bright blue eyes and a fantastic, wide smile. I nearly cried out, dropped my handbag, and even began to shake slightly.

"Evelyn Stiglitz, would you happen to have the time for me?" Hans Landa asked in Italian, with that infuriating smile of his. The one I always read too far into, and saw as a threat every time – mainly because it probably _was_ a threat. I started to walk away, blatantly ignoring him, and he grabbed my arm with much more force than I'd expected.

"Of course, Colonel," I said it sweetly, even batted my eyelashes and swung my hair over my shoulder, as if I'd meant to stay and chat with him the whole time. But when I tried to yank my arm away from him, he tightened his grip.

"I heard the news about your brother. That he escaped."

"O-oh, I know, but Hans I really must be leaving-"

"Of course. Didn't the Fuhrer himself have you perform tonight? Might I add, it was excellent as always. _Bravissimo._"

"Yes – _grazie_ – but I really must-"

"I hear he adores you. But I'm sure that wherever you're off to can survive another minute without you."

I stopped struggling against his grip, and sighed. "Hans Landa, what on earth are you being so pushy for?"

"I just want a word."

"So start talking," I regretted the tone in my voice immediately after I spoke, and I wondered for a moment what had caused me to be so bold with this man.

He looked at me for a long moment, as though he'd like nothing more than to grip me by the throat. I began to shake again, thinking that's exactly what he was about to do, and I started to glance around – we were alone, backstage. But then he smiled, and asked politely, "Evelyn, were you very close with your brother?"

I took a deep breath. "We used to be, when we were younger. But - but my mother and I left for Italy when I was very young, and our lives went in very different directions," I was trying hard to stop myself from shaking, my fists clenched in a useless attempt to steady myself. I realized with regret that, wearing this dress, the only weapon I had was a blade tucked against my leg.

"Thirteen Gestapo officers, can you believe it?" he gave me the same look, his icy eyes burning into mine.

I shook my head, averting my eyes on the ground, and plastered a false look of surprise on my face – one that was perhaps overdone. My lying skills failed standing here with this man.

"It's hard to believe that one man can take out so many, wouldn't you agree?"

"Colonel, it's amazing what some men are capable of."

"You're telling me," the way his look intensified made me want run or maybe drop to the floor, and it took all I could to instead give him a polite smile. He returned it, but with an obvious hint of suspicion. I shuddered yet again.

"Hans, I really do have to get going. I apologize."

"Where are you in such a hurry to?"

"I have a date tonight," I said quickly, too afraid to think of a better excuse.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh? With who?"

"Why should it matter, Colonel?" I giggled. "You're not _jealous_ are you?"

His jaw tightened, and I thought for a moment that he was going to hit me. Instead he just released my arm and raised one corner of his mouth in an all too dashing sort of half-smile.

"Hopefully I'll see you soon," I said with a smile, and stood on tiptoe to plant a kiss on his cheek. He gave me one in return, and then I turned and nearly sprinted out into the crowd without looking back. When I finally made it outside, I was shaking both out of fear and cold. It never ceased to amaze me that I could take out Nazis night after night, I could stand in front of the Fuhrer and lie to him – but one man, this one Colonel, he got to me every time and sent me running for the hills. I felt like he could tell, by looking at me, exactly what was going through my head. Part of me wanted to avoid him by all means, and the other wanted to be with him as much as possible – it was madness.

I wanted to hurry and get back to camp, to Donny. I was at least somewhat more comfortable with them than with these Nazis, even though the Nazis seemed to trust me even more than Aldo and his men did. I made my way around the block to a truck that was already waiting for me, and I was relieved to see my brother in the driver's seat rather than someone else. He looked half-asleep, cigarette hanging from his mouth, head back on the seat. I opened the passenger side door and he leapt awake, cigarette falling from his mouth and hand flying toward a gun.

"Oh, will you relax! It's just me," I said with a roll of my eyes, speaking in German. I pulled my cigarette case from my purse and clicked it open, lighting up one for myself. Hugo just grunted in response, picked the cigarette he'd dropped up from the seat, and started the truck.

The short ride back to camp consisted of a very one-sided conversation about the party – Hugo wasn't one for talking, and I knew he didn't have any questions for me. I was talking about it for my sake rather than his, selectively leaving out the details about Hans Landa.

We made it to a small clearing, littered with tents and two more trucks. I marveled at the fact that they always found their way back to this place in the middle of nowhere.

"How was your Nazi party?" Wilhelm asked once I stepped out of the truck, his voice full of accusation. Hugo shot him a threatening look. Wilhelm was never one to trust me, and I hated him for it – and it made my over-protective brother unhappy too, of course.

"It was excellent," I said sarcastically, folding my arms across my chest in a defensive move. "I gave a fantastic performance tonight, and now this wonderful singer gets to come back and sleep in a tent."

"I'm sorry it's not up to your standards," he growled. "Anything interesting happen tonight?"

"Hans Landa was asking a lot of questions about Hugo."

Donny was passing by, and he stopped near us, as if hoping to join in the foreign conversation. "You know," he said loudly. "I wish you guys wouldn't do that all the damn time. Speakin' German to each other. Did I hear Landa's name?"

"Yep," I nodded to emphasize my point. "He knows that something is going on, I can tell by the way he looks at me."

"Should I let Aldo know?"

I nodded again.

Donny nodded, too. "You look wonderful tonight," he shot me a wink, and I blushed.

"Thank you Donny," I said quietly, and glanced over at Hugo, who was busy with something a few yards away, and didn't notice.

"Well, I'll go let him know then," he said almost nervously. "But he's probably gonna wanna talk to ya, so you might as well come with anyways."

"I suppose," I locked my fingers with his – an automatic move that made us both pause and glance around – and we headed for Aldo's tent. When we got there, I'd let go of his hand, to avoid any of Lieutenant Raine's teasing.

"Well Evie, lookit you all dressed up. Ya look great. I can bet you had Nazis trying to get you outta that all night long."

I hid the disgusted look on my face. "Thank you, Aldo."

"How did your show go tonight?"

"Fine."

"Any interesting information?"

"Not at all. They were all way too interested in partying and having a good time. But Hans Landa-" Aldo made a face "-he knows something. Something about me, and you guys, and Hugo. He doesn't trust me."

"He said that?"

"No, but he knows. I can tell, Aldo. He definitely knows. H-he was asking about Hugo, and the way he looked at me…"

"You worry about him a lot, don't you?"

"Colonel Landa? He terrifies me."

"Why? Hitler doesn't, but the Jew Hunter does? What makes him so bad?"

I felt sick again, just at the thought of him. "I don't know. But I lose it every time he's around. I can't handle it."

Aldo shook his head. "Eh, I guess one man out of the German army is a good record, right? You know what you should do?"

"What?"

"Get close to good ol' Adolf. Find out as much as you possibly can, a'right? He already loves the hell outta you, just stick by him. I betcha Landa won't bother you then."

I shook my head. "Don't be so sure, Lieutenant. Hans Landa might call me out if I'm sitting on the Fuhrer's lap. But then again, he might not suspect a single thing. I really don't know – he's so hard to read."

"And you of all people have a talent for that kinda thing."

"I know."

He sighed. "Ya know, we should get rid of him if he's causin' this much trouble."

A voice in my head gave a loud protest, but I bit my tongue and just shrugged. I silently cursed myself for protesting in the first place – I should want to dispose of Landa and be done with him. I was disgusted.

"Are you all right?" Donny asked, jolting me out of my thoughts, one hand coming to rest on my lower back. Aldo's eyes darted to that spot, and his mouth twitched as though he was about to say something, and I jumped away from Donny.

"Yes! Yeah, I'm fine, of course I'm fine," I shot angry looks at both of them.

"I think you need some sleep. You had a hard night, with all these Nazis…" Donny suggested, speaking as if he were choosing his words very carefully. I nodded, relieved to hear someone finally say it. I hadn't realized how tired I was until he said this.

"We're going to talk about this in the morning, Stiglitz. Y'hear?" Aldo said in almost a whisper. I nodded and allowed Donny to lead me out of Aldo's tent and back to mine, one arm lazily around my waist. I was too tired to stop him this time.

Hugo did that for me – he showed up in front of us when we were almost to my tent. "Where are you going?" he barked. This was directed at Donny rather than me.

I sighed, staring past him and at my tent, longingly.

"She's just goin' to sleep. I'm walkin' her over there. Don't worry. I'm not stayin," Donny said quickly.

Hugo stared at Donny a moment longer, until he took his hand away from my back and stepped away from me.

"Oh, Hugo, will you calm yourself down…" I growled.

_ "Gute Nacht Evelyn. Lassen Sie ihn Sie, nicht berühren in Ordnung?"_

_ "Ah Hugo, würde ich nie. Dies ist Donny, den wir besprechen." _I said with a small laugh, and smiled at my brother. He smiled too, and I walked past both of the men and into my tent.

"I'll see you in the morning, Evelyn!" Donny called after me.

I slept awful that night, preoccupied with my thoughts of the charming, blue-eyed Nazi that invoked such fear in me.


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER FOUR._

I had an invitation for lunch with Joseph Goebbels the next day, a meeting for the movie premiere of Nation's Pride.

I dreaded going – I had a feeling that Hans Landa would be popping up out of nowhere again – but Aldo insisted that I'd had to. He had told me, for the umpteenth time that morning while I was getting ready, "the Fuhrer might be there!"

Of course, I doubted this, but I was going anyways. My hair was done up in curls and I was dressed in a striking actress fashion, something I was sure would stop any man dead in his tracks. I wondered, for a moment, who it was I was trying to impress.

I made it to the restaurant late, after stalling about for too long. Goebbels was sitting at a round table with Fredrick Zoller, a Frenchwoman, and a poodle. It looked to me like the setup for a bad joke – though Adolf Hitler was nowhere to be seen. I took a quick glance at the soldiers standing around, whose eyes seemed to widen when I walked in, and I sat down at an empty seat, glancing at the seat next to mine. There was still one more left empty, and I prayed that it wasn't reserved for Landa.

"Evelyn Stiglitz!" I was greeted with a ridiculously faux sense of warmness from the people around the table, but I smiled kindly regardless.

"You do know that we expected you to perform at this premiere, right?"

I nodded. "And I do plan on being there. Why?"

"We're not so sure about that, Miss Stiglitz," Joseph said, glaring over at Fredrick Zoller for no more than a second.

My first thought was that they'd figured me out, and I tried hard to cover my nervousness. "Why is that, _sir_?" I'd put enough emphasis on the word to come off as rude, and he tensed for a moment.

"We may have it at a much-" he glanced at Zoller again, "-much smaller venue. Of course, by recommendation of the Fuhrer himself," he paused to make a face at me. "You'll still be invited as an important guest."

I mentally praised the luck I had, that he would be such a fan of my music and myself. "Why such a smaller venue?" I asked, preparing to take quick mental notes.

He motioned to Fredrick Zoller, and shrugged.

"I think," he interjected, looking excited, "That a smaller venue would be so much better. After all, we-"

"It's not important, Miss Stiglitz," Goebbels snapped. "I hate to be rude, but you're sitting in the seat of an important guest, expected to arrive at any minute. So, if you don't mind…" he motioned with his hand for me to leave.

To say I was offended would be an understatement. "Excuse me? I was invited out here for lunch Goebbels, and-"

"And I apologize for wasting your time, but we have more important things to worry about than some little singer who won't be able to perform," he said this full of hate, and it froze me for a moment.

I took this as my cue to leave then, and stood up, deciding it was best not to try his patience any further. "Thank you for telling me. I'll see you all at the premiere," I nodded to each of the people around the table, not failing to stop at Goebbels and stare him down for a moment – I would like nothing better than to take that man down – and made my way towards the exit. I passed a terrified looking blonde girl, escorted by Major Hellstrom, who nodded to me, and another Nazi. I gave the girl a reassuring smile.

Outside the entrance, with my luck, was an all too happy looking Hans Landa. I froze, and I felt my jaw drop ever so slightly. I was too caught off guard to cover my shock and fear.

"Colonel Landa," I finally squeaked out, and he turned to look at me. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Miss Stiglitz," his smile grew, and he took my hand. "I seem to run into you everywhere lately."

"I had to speak with Joseph Goebbels about the premiere."

"And you're leaving so soon?"

"Apparently, I w-was in the way."

"Nonsense!" he barked. "Come inside and have a coffee with me."

"_Oh, signore, devo prendere realmente per andare-_"

"Do not give me that again! Surely you can't be busy half as often as you claim to be. You're always running away, everywhere I see you. Now come inside, and sit with me. You know very well that you have the time for it.

I agreed – I didn't have a choice – and followed him inside. We took a seat at a table near the front windows. I was getting more and more uncomfortable around him. Finally, our coffee came quickly, and I took it, glad to have something else to focus on.

"How did your date go the other night?" he asked with a grin.

"What? Oh – oh, it was fine. Good."

"Lucky man," he said, and raised his coffee cup to me.

I had been already sipping at my own cup, and I nearly spit it out when he said this. "Yes, I-I suppose…"

"What are you doing this evening?" he asked, with that same undertone of accusation that I was still convinced he did on purpose.

The question took a moment to register. "Umm – _niente. Perché_?"

"How would you like to meet me here for dinner tonight?"

My eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Why not?" he smiled. He knew he was charming and he used that above all other qualities.

I felt sick again, and I nearly threw my coffee at him. "I guess we could," I said finally.

"Excellent!" he smiled and took another sip of his coffee. "May I ask where in Paris you're staying, Miss Stiglitz? You don't have a home here, do you?"

I silently cursed Aldo for pulling me out of my hotel room. "Oh – just between places."

"You should try that hotel down the block. It's exquisite."

"I'll look into it," I lied, giving him my best smile.

"So! Six o clock, here, tonight, is it a deal?"

I sighed. "Colonel-"

"It's just dinner, _signora._"

I nodded, at this point too nervous to argue any more. "Yeah – yeah, alright."

He smiled and took a last sip of his coffee, then stood. "I'll see you tonight, I have to get in there about this movie premiere."

I stood, too. He took my hand and kissed it gently, the same way he always did, then turned and made his way across the restaurant. I watched him go, and couldn't help but imagine that the man would be a fantastic kisser.

I nearly fainted when that thought rushed through my head, and I had to hold onto the back of the chair to steady myself. I hoped that there would be a truck waiting for me outside by now, and I stepped outside. When I thought back to my tent, I suddenly wanted to take the Colonel's advice and check into that hotel.

But I knew I had to stick with Aldo and his men, and he wouldn't have it any different – so I snuck down a few side streets and hopped into this truck.

The first thing I noticed upon coming back was the dead Nazis lying around.

"You have to wait in the car," Donny muttered. "One of 'em is probably gonna get to go home, and we don't need anyone spreading around your identity right?"

"Right," I rolled my eyes.

"Well," he grabbed his baseball bat off the truck floor and opened the door. "I'm going to beat the hell out of some Nah-tsees."

"Have fun, O great Bear Jew."

"Always," he stepped out of the truck. I could see most of the scene from where the truck was parked. Donny walked around the other way, avoiding the site, and I watched him until I couldn't see him any longer. My attention fell on the last three living Nazis. I leaned back and lit a cigarette, watching with a rather faint interest. They had this disgusting habit of scalping them, and I shuddered watching it. Good old Aldo the Apache.

It wasn't long before Donny came out, bat swinging, and beat the Nazi to death in front of his two comrades. I watched him with admiration – he knew how to be brutal and terrifying, and I loved that about him.

Soon another Nazi was dead, and one was let go complete with a swastika on his forehead. I got out of the truck once he was gone, and seated myself right next to Aldo.

"Was Hitler there?" he asked right away.

"No."

"What did they need to talk to you about?"

"They're switching the premiere to some place smaller. So I won't be performing."

"That's a shame. Which one?"

"I don't know yet."

"Find out."

I rolled my eyes and glanced around. "Where's Donny?"

"Yer pretty attached to Donowitz."

"Am not," I snapped.

"Right. Well I'm sure he went to cool off. He does that. He _did_ just kill a man with a bat."

"I'm going to find him," I said, rising to my feet.

"Bad idea," Aldo warned.

I ignored him and went off in the direction I'd seen Donny go. I found him in no time, bat tossed to the ground, pacing and swinging his arms back and forth.

I leaned against a tree. "Donny," I said, and he jumped.

"O-oh, Evelyn," he regained his composure quickly. "What can I do for you?"

I hesitated. "I don't know. What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

I stood there for a moment, awkwardly. "Well, I'll uh – I'll get back to camp."

"I'm sorry. After something like this, I get kind of-"

"No, I'm sorry. Aldo told me not to come down here."

We both stood there for a moment, until Donny sat on a large rock, facing away from me and towards the river. He patted the spot next to him, motioning for me to sit with him. I did.

Neither of us said anything for a long moment, until finally Donny spoke up. "I'm getting so sick of being here."

"I know what you mean."

"At least you're on your own continent, at least you know the language and you can walk around and talk with people and fit in, you don't have to-"

"I'm sorry, Donny," I said quietly.

"It's alright. It's not your fault. This is just getting to me."

I reached over and put my hand on his, and he turned to look at me. "You're so pretty, Evelyn."

I tightened my hand around his. "Thank you, Donny. You're really sweet."

He laughed. "No, not really. Just wanted to let you know."

I smiled and stood. "I'm sorry, Donny, I'll leave you be."

"What are you doing later?"

I sighed. "I'm going back into town tonight."

"Would you like some company?"

"No – not tonight, Donny."

"Why?"

"I'm going out for dinner with someone."

His eyes darkened slightly. "Who?"

I hesitated before answering, "Hans Landa."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You sure there's nothin between the two of you?"

"Donny, please. I'll see you later," I nearly ran back to my tent, just to find Hugo sitting just outside it.

"Where'd you go?" he growled.

"I was talking to Donny. Could you do me a big favor tonight?"

"What?"

"Drive me out to town again in a few hours?"

"Evie…"

"Hans Landa _demanded_ it, Hugo. I tried to get out of it."

"Demanded what?"

"That I meet him out for dinner tonight."

"Go tell Aldo."

"Tell me what?" Lt. Raine seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"I need to go into town tonight, to meet Colonel Landa for dinner."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He very strongly insisted that I go."

"Well, make sure ya go see that damn Nat-see. Yer brother can drive you later," he looked over at Hugo. "Right, Stiglitz?!"

Hugo grunted in agreement.

Five thirty came much sooner than I'd hoped it would. I'd changed into something nicer, and I looked rather stunning. Hugo and I had a silent car ride – I was too nervous to attempt to hold a conversation.

Hans was sitting at a table already, chatting happily with the waiter. He turned towards me the moment I walked in, as if he'd sensed my presence, and grinned.

"Evelyn Stiglitz! I was just telling Hermann here about how I had a date with you tonight. He didn't believe me!"

I glanced at the man's nametag, which read "Antoine". I was disgusted with the way Colonel Landa talked down to everyone.

"A date, Colonel?" I teased.

"Of course," he motioned to the chair across from him, and I sat down and ordered a salad.

"I wanted to ask you more about your brother, Evelyn – may I call you Evelyn?"

"Feel free. But I don't know what you want to hear, Colonel Landa, I've told you what-"

"Look, Evelyn," he sighed. "I'm sure you were in touch with him much more recently than you've told me. I'm very, very sure. And I'm also sure you know where he's been since he got out of jail. So, where is he?"

"No, I don't know-"

He cleared his throat, and stared me down. He said nothing, just stared straight into my eyes, jaw clenched tight, as if daring me to lie to him.

I stared back, but my hands were shaking around my water glass. I knocked it off the table – somewhat intentionally – and it clattered to the floor. Colonel Landa broke eye contact with me.

I leaned over in my seat to pick it up, but Hans reached over and grabbed my wrist. I sat back up. His eyes were locked on mine again, and I was struggling to hold my ground.

Finally I bent across the table and took his hand. "You know, Colonel, I don't think I've ever told you just how handsome you-"

"Evelyn Nichole Stiglitz, where is your brother?" he pulled his hands away from mine.

I sighed. "Colonel Landa, I-"

"Call me Hans."

I froze. "Oh – okay, well Hans, I honestly don't know. I really did just want to have a nice dinner with you tonight, I had no idea you'd be drilling me like this. I don't know anything, I promise you."

He raised an eyebrow at me, and leaned slightly forward. "You wanted a nice dinner."

I nodded, then stood, feeling confident. "But, if you can't get past my family members, I'll be going. _Arrivederci,_ Hans."

Just as I turned, he rose from his seat and grabbed my arm. "No! – I apologize, Evelyn. It's just my job, you know. It makes me so terribly paranoid."

"For the record, Hans, you're the only one who shows any distrust in me."

"Well, maybe I'm onto something."

I wrenched my arm from him, and he looked as surprised as I felt. "If all you're going to do is accuse me, I'm leaving."

"You're right – I'm sorry, Evelyn. Sit back down, please."

Truth was, I'd had no intention to run out on my date with Hans Landa, though I visibly hesitated before sitting back down. The waiter had been hovering nearby, waiting to see if I was leaving, and he brought our food to the table then.

I'd lost my appetite by now, and picked carefully at the salad.

"The venue has been switched to one about five blocks from here. You know which one I'm talking about?"

"I believe so."

"It's too small for a performance of yours, unfortunately. You'll be there though, won't you?"

"Absolutely. May I bring a guest?"

Hans hesitated before nodding. "You'll have a date then?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure yet."

He shrugged too, and put his hand over mine. "I do sincerely apologize for being so rude to you."

"Oh, Colonel-"

"Keep calling me Hans, please."

I blushed, and my train of thought came to a halt.

"That was a clever change of subject, calling me handsome," he said with a forced nervous smile, as if he were modest. "You almost made me forget what I was talking about."

"It was a compliment, Hans. Not just a change of subject."

"Was it?"

I nodded, too nervous to actually say anything. I thought for a moment, about how normally at this point I would drag the Nazi out of the restaurant, into some dark alley to put a bullet in his skull. This was far from the case with Hans. I found myself still terrified of what may happen to me.

My eyes fell on our hands. Here I was, holding hands with the Jew Hunter while earlier that day, I'd been doing the same with the Bear Jew.

Madness.

We finished our dinner quietly, with mindless chatter and conversation between bites.

I tried to get out as quickly as I could afterwards; knowing that by now Hugo was waiting in the truck for me.

"What are you doing for the remainder of the night, Evelyn?"

"It's getting awfully late."

"Care for a walk with me?"

"Hans I apologize, but I am very tired."

He looked disappointed. "Well, I'll see you soon I hope."

"The premiere, at the very latest," I smiled.

He paid the bill and we walked outside. "I hope it will be sooner."

"So do I," I turned to face him and gave him a small, shy smile.

Our hands were clasped together, and I found myself staring into the face that had caused me so much fear and turmoil. I searched him for a sign of any emotion other than the grit determination, and found none. He took his hands away from mine – a move that upset me but I pretended I could care less – and his arms came around my waist. I nearly cried out, from what I didn't know. His forehead was against mine, his face ever closer to my own.

It terrified me – how much he was in control, how nervous I was, how much I dreaded and yet longed for it. I was filled with a surge of emotion combined with reason, and I started to push him away. He kissed me then, softly, a far gentler move than I'd anticipated. He pulled me closer. I felt weak, conquered. Like I'd fallen for some awful trick. But I couldn't help myself; I couldn't pull myself away from him. I never wanted to let go. I felt safe yet helpless, I was angry and yet I couldn't have been happier; a whole spectrum of emotions that I shouldn't have been feeling about this Colonel Hans Landa.

I was frozen, my mind a mess, completely unsure of what to do. To deepen the kiss, to put my arm around him? Should I pull away? Should I slap him for being so forward with me so soon?

But then the kiss was over, as suddenly as it had started. Had I really sat there so dumbly that whole time? I realized I was staring at him, my mouth slightly open.

He, too, looked surprised with himself. "I'll see you soon, Evelyn," he said suddenly, straightening himself.

"Right," I shook my head to regain my composure. "Goodbye, Hans," I gave him a weak smile, and waited for him to leave first so I could go in the opposite direction.

Luckily, he went left when I had to go right, and I turned and hurried down the road. My mind was fuzzy – why, I wasn't sure.

I didn't speak the entire ride back, either, no matter how many questions Hugo asked – after seeing how quiet I was, he'd started to make an effort in talking to me.

I tried to run and hide straight in my tent when we got back, but of course it didn't happen. Aldo dragged me out to the campfire and seated me between Hugo and Donnt. I didn't feel like protesting.

"We're moving base into town. Stiglitz, Wicki, you're going with a British soldier to meet with Bridget Von Hammersmark in about a week-"

"Me or Hugo?" I finally spoke up.

"Hugo."

"Why the hell are they meeting up with her?"

"We've got a plan – so far something along the lines of getting into the movie premiere."

I folded my arms over my chest, somewhat jealous. "You know, I can get you in there perfectly-"

"Start packing up!" he barked, motioning for me to start gathering my tent.

I made a face over at Hugo. "Can you get all my stuff for me? You know I'll just mess it up…"

My brother rolled his eyes at me, but headed for my tent anyways. I smiled, pulled my knees against my body, and lit a cigarette.

It was just Aldo and I out there now, and he moved closer to me. "How did things go with Landa?"

"Fine," I said quickly, throwing him a warning look.

"What happened?"

"Nothing exciting. The venue is at Madame Mimieux's cinema."

"What else?"

"That's it."

"That's all the information you got? That whole time you were out there with him?"

"Yep."

"What the hell did he talk about the whole time?"

"Wanted to know more about Hugo. But I think I've got him convinced that I don't know anything."

"Anything else?"

"Just personal stuff, Lieutenant."

"What the hell kinda 'personal stuff' would you have to talk about with Hans Landa?"

"It wouldn't be too personal if I told you, now would it?"

"Nothing I should know? I'd like to be able to trust you, Stiglitz."

It was quiet then, and I looked around uncomfortably. "Why are you meeting with Von Hammersmark? I can get you in there just fine."

"They'd pay more attention to who yer bringin'."

I shrugged. He made a good point. "What do you plan to do?"

"We'll talk about it later."

I got up and wandered over to Donny's tent – he was just finishing. "Hey, Donny."

"Evelyn," he said sharply, and it surprised me. "Have fun with your Nat-see friends tonight?"

My eyes narrowed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. You didn't have to go tonight, did you? The only reason you ever go on these dates is to drag these men out and kill 'em, and you didn't kill Landa. Hell, you didn't even find anything out, did ya?"

"Donny Donowitz, what the hell are you going on about?"

He gave a sarcastic laugh, shook his head, and walked away with the rest of his things. I stood, watching him leave for a moment, then sat next to my brother. "Can I talk to you, Hugo?"

"Is this about Donny?" he muttered.

"What? No – why would I talk to you about Donny?"

"Then what is it?"

"Hans Landa."

Hugo shook his head and sighed, then looked over at me, urging me to keep talking.

I suddenly felt very uncomfortable, and my eyes fell to the ground. It took me a moment to continue. "Th-there's something about him – I can't explain it, but… I get so…"

"That worries me, Evelyn. You need to straighten out your feelings."

"_Feelings?"_ I echoed, appalled. "What do you mean, I don't have feelings for him!"

"I never accused you of that. I said you needed to figure out your feelings in general."

"Never mind!" I snapped, and stood.

"Stay the hell away from him, Evelyn. He'd kill you in a second."

"Wait – you think I'm trying to-?"

"I don't know _what_ you're trying to do. But you sure do happen to run into him a lot, don't you?"


	5. Chapter 5

_CHAPTER FIVE._

"Hicox will be here soon," Aldo growled while we were seated in the main room of this small, rundown building. "He'll be goin with you n' Wicki," he directed this at Hugo, but I jumped in anyways.

"Going where?"

"That bar across the street. To meet up with Frau von Hammersmark. We've been over this."

I looked outside. "What bar?"

"It's in a goddamn basement."

I rolled my eyes. "Why is she meeting them in a fuckin basement?"

Aldo shrugged.

"I don't trust her."

"I think she'll be alright."

"I don't trust her either," Donny chimed in.

I yanked a bottle of whiskey from a nearby shelf and unscrewed it, taking a swig straight from the bottle.

"We don't got much of a choice," Aldo groaned.

"I told you, I could get them in there just-"

"Oh, you are not going to that premiere," Hugo barked at me.

"Why the hell not?"

"She doesn't know the plan," Aldo said quietly.

"Yeah, no one bothered to tell me," I said angrily.

"They're runnin in with explosives strapped to their legs," Aldo explained nonchalantly.

"Are you kidding me?" I glared at Hugo. "You're going on a goddamn suicide mission?"

"Someone has to."

"So, I'm still going, you can tape me up with a fuckin' bomb too-"

"Hell no we aren't!" Donny snapped.

"If I want to-"

"Don't start getting ideas like that just because I am, Evelyn Nichole," Hugo growled, taking the bottle of whiskey out of my hand and taking a drink.

"I want to help."

"You have helped."

"You really wanna help, Stiglitz?" Also asked, raising an eyebrow at me. "Take out Landa before the premiere. He's in charge of security."

I couldn't help my jaw dropping. "Aldo, you're going to ask me to kill the one man in the German army that I – that, that I'm afraid of?"

"Gotta face yer fears, kid," he said simply.

"I can't do it!" I snapped. "I-I can't, it's Hans Landa – of all people, and you're going to ask me t-to…" I was shaking. "I'm sorry, Aldo. Someone else has to."

"Well that's because-" he grinned and shook a finger at me. "because _you_ care about the goddamn Nat-see."

"I do not!"

"Then it shouldn't be too hard to take him out right?"

"Fine," I snapped. "Fine. Alright. I'll do it."

All three men were smiling, and Aldo patted my shoulder. "Atta girl."

"I'm sure he'll happen to show up wherever you go, right?" Donny growled.

"Don't sound so accusing. I don't _plan_ to see him all the damn time. I ran into him when I went for lunch with Goebbels, and-"

"Even though you work for us Evelyn, sometimes I wonder-"

"Why don't you trust me, Donny?" I snapped.  
You have no reason to not trust her," Hugo growled.

I stood up, gathering my few things. "I'm going out to try to find Hans," I stuck a loaded gun into my purse. "It's kind of ridiculous; he seems to trust me more than _you_ guys do."

It was on this note that I left. I had no idea where Hans would be, but I remembered Dieter Hellstrom telling me about the Colonel's love of that café I'd seen him at so many times. I decided that would be the place to start.

I was still two blocks away when I ran into him, heading in the opposite direction I was. He looked happier than ever to see me, so much that I assumed it was fake and began to get nervous again.

"Hans!" I called. "What a small town, aye?"

"Oh, Evelyn, I've seen you four or five times in the past few days."

"Is that a complaint, Colonel?"

"Absolutely not," he kissed my cheek.

I smiled, an absolute genuine smile. "Well I'm glad. Where are you off to?"

"Nowhere right this moment. I don't have plans for another hour or so. What about you?"

"I don't have plans anymore," I smiled again. "Where are you going later?"

He returned my smile. "Why so curious?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"Well, I have a meeting with the Fuhrer and a few others involved in the movie premiere, since I'm in charge of security,"

"Sounds like a lot of fun," I laughed.

"It's got to be done. Would you like to join me?"

"Pardon?"

"It's just a small dinner – a simple formality. I'm sure the Fuhrer will be beyond delighted to see you, and it will make my night a million times better if you're at my side."

I was blushing. "I'd love to, Colonel."

Hans held out his arm to me, smiling, and I locked mine with his. All we did for the next hour or so was walk around the streets, chatting, stopping here or there for a fan of mine, or a soldier.

The meeting was in a large hall, but there were just four men seated around a small table. The Fuhrer smiled when we walked in, and I felt sick – out of nervousness or fear, I didn't know. I decided it was simply that I was in the presence of Adolf Hitler, something I still was not used to.

"Landa! It's a pleasure to see you!" he called out, and his eyes came to rest on me. "And you brought Frau Stiglitz with you!"

"It's good to see you, Mein Fuhrer," I said, giving him an odd half-bow.

"And you!" he motioned to Dieter Hellstrom, who was seated next to him, to move out of the way. "Come, sit over here." I took the sit next to the Fuhrer, while Hans sat on the other side of me. Hans' hand was interlocked in mine. The gun in my purse suddenly felt very heavy.

"It's a shame you won't be performing tomorrow night," Hitler said. "The place is simply too small. You'll still be coming though, won't you?"

"I wouldn't miss it, sir."

"You'll be coming as her escort, Hans?" Goebbels cut in with an almost teasing tone.

"Precisely," Hans said with a smile, and patted my leg gently. I almost argued this – I had never agreed to go with Hans as my date – but I decided it best not to do it at the moment.

They began talking about security measures, and my mind wandered back, suddenly, to the reason I had this gun with me. I felt tears behind my eyes at the thought of shooting the man next to me.

It then occurred to me that I was sitting with some of the most important people in Hitler's Reich. I could whip out this pistol and take out all of them – of course, and then I'd been killed instantly.

But then again, as soon as I stood I'd have the attention of the soldiers stationed around the room. By the time I opened my purse and pulled out a gun, I'd be dead.

It was an awful plan. And, of course, the reason I couldn't stand to admit – I didn't want to shoot Hans.

No. I really, really wanted to. I knew I wouldn't be able to.

His hand tightened around mine, as if he knew what I was thinking about – which I had a feeling he did most of the time – and it dragged me back to the conversation.

"I think it could be important, me being there. This is a special moment in German history."

"It would be an honor, Mein Fuhrer."

"Stiglitz!" he barked, and I jumped. "I've heard a lot about your brother."

"Everyone has, sir," I said quietly.

"Do you know where he is?"

I glanced at Hans. "I hear he's with a group of American soldiers."

"The ones in France? The Basterds?"

"Yes."

"The group with the Golem?"

"Excuse me?"

"The Bear Jew!" he shouted. "Have you heard of him?"

"I don't think so, sir."

"He beats German soldiers to death with a bat," Hans explained with a sigh.

I made a face. "Oh, my."

"And they mark their survivors with I swastika on the forehead!"

"There's no leads on finding these men?" I asked quietly. I felt sick again.

"None at all. You could probably be a big help, if you manage to find your brother."

"Oh, I don't think so, Mein Fuhrer. But I hope we catch them soon."

"So do I!" he said angrily. "But I'm sure we will, sooner rather than later."

"Absolutely."

"Your brother though," he shook his head and paused to take a drink of the water on the table. "I'm glad you didn't follow the same route, Miss Stiglitz."

"You've nothing to worry about."

"Oh, I know," he laughed.

I was beginning to get lightheaded in this room. "Oh, Hans," I sad quietly, once the rest of the table started talking about something else, "I feel awful."

He put a hand on my back. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know – I think I'm going to leave, I'm sorry."

"Will you feel better tomorrow?"

"I think so," I stood up. "I'm sorry that I can't stay for dinner."

Hans stood too. "Should I call you a ride?"

"No, thank you," I was getting dizzy.

"Will you come to the premiere tomorrow?"

I smiled. "I wouldn't miss it."

He took my hand in his, and gave me a small, quick kiss on the lips. When he pulled back, I caught him again, holding the second kiss longer.

He looked surprised when I finally did step back. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Hans," I rushed out of the room, past the Nazis, and nearly collapsed when I made it outside.

I knew very well when I left that I wouldn't be able to do it, to shoot the man that I was so – that I was afraid of.

He'd followed me outside, and I jumped. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I couldn't see straight. "Let's run away to Italy together," I said suddenly, and I clamped my hand over my mouth after I'd said it.

"What?"

"What?" I repeated, glancing around as though I didn't say anything.

His eyes widened. "Evelyn, what are you-"

"I don't know! I'm sick."

"You need some sleep. Come on," he put an arm around my waist and we made it through the streets, rather slowly because I couldn't move fast, and before I knew it I was sitting on the edge of a large bed. I glanced around, beginning to get paranoid – I didn't know where I was. The first thing I did was hide my purse under the bed.

I sat there for a moment, looking around, trying to remember the walk here. It was a house, not a hotel room, I noted.

Hans walked in, holding a glass of water. He didn't look very concerned, and I went to go reach for the glass but instead he sat in a chair and drank it himself.

Classy.

"Feel free to sleep," he said with a smile. "You definitely need it."

I shifted uncomfortably. "This is your house?"

He nodded, and I began to feel even more uncomfortable. "You didn't need to take me back here, I could have made it back on my own."

"Nonsense," he stood up, looking down at me. In the state of mind I was in, I thought about nothing but how handsome he was. "Go to sleep. I'll be in the other room if you need me," he walked away, and I folded my legs on the bed, taking another look around the room. I couldn't stay here, I knew that. Aldo and the rest of the men would be worried, and they expected me back. I marveled at the fact that Hand had run out of this important meeting, just to bring me back here and put me to bed.

But no, I couldn't stay here, I thought while I lay back on the bed. Just a quick nap to regain my senses, and I'll be gone.

By the time I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that the sky was much darker, and there was no noise coming in through the windows.

The second thing I noticed was an arm over my waist, and I had to contain myself when I looked to my left. I was lying in Hans Landa's bed, pressed against him. I considered sneaking out for a moment, but that would make for a very awkward situation when I came across him at the premiere tomorrow.

No. I'd stay here for a moment longer.

He began moving then, and I froze, staring over at him. He opened his eyes, and gave me a funny look.

"I'm sorry, Hans, I didn't mean to stay so long," I said quietly.

He grunted, then tightened his arm around my waist, and looked as though he were drifting back to sleep. I moved his arm off of me and snuck out of bed, slipping my shoes on, and I grabbed my purse from the spot under the bed.

He sat up then. "Where are you going?" he demanded. I froze at the tone in his voice, and stared at him for a moment.

"I need – I need to get back. I'm sorry, Hans."

"Are you just saying that again?"

"No, I really do, but I'll see you tomorrow night."

He started to get out of bed. "Well, I was hoping-"

"Thank you for letting me stay here for a while, Hans," I walked around to his side of the bed, and gave him a kiss. "Goodbye," I hurried out before he had a chance to convince me to stay.

I had just been in bed, all cuddled up next to a Nazi. I was disgusted. When I made it back to the building we were staying at, I found Aldo sitting near the window, glaring out at the bar across the street.

"God damn you've been gone all day," he said when I walked in. "Did ya do it?"

"Do what?"

He shook his head at me. "Kill Landa! I'm taking that as a no."

"Oh – no, no I didn't."

"Well no shit. Why the fuck not?"

"I didn't get the chance."

"You were with this guy all day long and most of the night, and you didn't get a chance?" he just shook his head at me again, and turned his attention back to the window.

"Are Hugo and Wilhelm over there?"

"Yep."

I walked away from him then – he was obviously angry with me, and I didn't want to deal with it any longer. I found Donny and sat next to him. "Hey."

Without saying a word, he handed me a small teddy bear, the Jew Star sewn onto its stomach. I didn't say anything either, just looked at it.

"The Bear Jew," I chuckled. "Clever."

"It's for you," he growled, not looking at me.

"Are you alright?"

"I think it's pretty fuckin' awful, what you're doin with Hans Landa. You're supposed to be on our side."

"I haven't done anything," I snapped. "Why are you so hung up on this?"

He shrugged. "Maybe I like you. Shit, I don't know, Evie."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, good timing, the day before my suicide mission."

"You're not going."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Wow, sorry that I don't want the girl I love-"

"Woah, Donny, what the hell? Love?"

"Evelyn-"

There was the sound of gunshots – a lot of them – nearby, and I jumped.

"What the fuck was that?"

Aldo rushed into the room, glancing over at me and Donny, who had grabbed onto me in a protective move when the gunshots started. "Did that come from the bar over-"

"I think so," Donny said, and he stood up and began to arm himself.

I got up too, and began to follow suit.

"You're staying here!" Aldo yelled at me.

"What?! Why?" I yelled back. "Because you don't think I can – because – because I'm a-"

"Because your goddamn brother is in there!"

I froze. "Oh, my – no! I _have_ to come! What if something happened to Hugo-"

"Wait here! Donowitz, stay with her!"

"But-" Donny began in protest.

"No! Make sure she fuckin stays here, got it?" he left the building then.

I was shaking, and I reached for Donny. "Donny," I pleaded. "Come on, we have to make sure that my brother is okay…"

"No. We're staying here."

I didn't bother to argue anymore, and instead I dropped my head against the window and stared at the door across the street. "I will cut that actress's throat," I muttered. "We should not have trusted her, Donny."

"I know."

Aldo came out a few minutes later, pulling a blonde woman in a brown coat with him, her leg covered in blood. The truck whipped around the corner, and I ran outside, followed closely by Donny. We jumped into the truck just as it started moving.

"Evelyn!" Aldo snapped.

I grabbed Bridget's arm. "Where is my brother?"

"Everyone was killed! I didn't-"

"You dumb, double-crossing bimbo, I will-"

Aldo grabbed me by the back of my dress and yanked me away from her. I turned and hit him in the jaw, and it caught him off-balance. I was about to go for the actress again, but he regained himself quickly, and he and Donny restrained me.

"We're going to clear this up soon, Stiglitz! Calm down!" Aldo shouted.

"What's there to clear up? Where the fuck are we going?"

There was too much shouting at this point, and I just collapsed onto the floor of the truck.

Aldo had made me wait in the other room while they questioned Von Hammersmark, for fear that I would get angry and start attacking her again. He was probably right.


	6. Chapter 6

_CHAPTER SIX._

I woke up next to a warm body again the next morning, and I kept my eyes shut tight. What had possessed me to go back to Hans Landa? Was it just because I knew it would be my last night? I couldn't remember.

I finally looked up at the man whose chest I was lying on – not Hans, but Donny. The night was coming back to me now. Donny, Aldo, and Omar were going on this suicide mission, and it sounded like a good idea to sleep with Donny.

If you could consider the six hours in bed and the two hours of sleeping to really be 'sleeping' together. I must have been completely, out-of-my-mind drunk last night.

I climbed over the Bear Jew as carefully as I could, to avoid an awkward morning. I thought about Hugo – he would have killed both of us if he'd found out about this. Ashamed couldn't even begin to describe how I felt at that moment, picking my dress up from the floor. I tiptoed back to my own room, only to find Bridget Von Hammersmark sleeping in my bed.

I didn't hesitate to slam my fist down on her cast upon entering the room, and she jumped awake.

"_Was machen Sie in meinem Bett_?" I yelled, holding my hand threateningly over her cast.

"You seemed cozy enough with Sergeant Donowitz last - "

I hit her leg again, and she yelped. _"Aus! Aus!_ Go find somewhere else to sleep!"

She was grabbing her leg, glaring up at me. "Lieutenant Raine told me I could sleep in here!"

"I don't care!"

Aldo came in then, and I continued to shout at her, "_Schweinebacke schlampe, fick dich Sie dumme ziege!"_

"What is going on?" he shouted over me.

"_Der ist eine Birne durchgeknallt!"_ the actress shouted.

I turned to Aldo. "_Erhalten Sie sie aus hier!"_

He just looked at me. "What?" he finally asked.

"Get her OUT of here!"

She was staring at me, wide-eyed, looking terrified.

"Frau von Hammersmark, you can stay in Hugo's cot-"

"No she can't! It's her fault that he got killed!" I went for her again, and Aldo grabbed my arm.

"Fine! Wilhelm's bed! Just keep this crazy Italian girl quiet!"

"Crazy?" I snapped.

"You're acting ridiculous, Stiglitz! You need to calm down – I do not want to spend my last day arguing with you! I thought you were spending the night with Donny anyways?"

"_Vaffanculo!"_

"No, fuck YOU," he barked. "I dunno what the hell Donowitz sees in ya. Guess he likes 'em feisty."

By the time I finally had the bedroom to myself, I was too restless to even consider sleeping. I was sitting on my bed, rethinking the situation that I had gotten myself into – and I decided then, that I wasn't about to throw my life away to help these asshole Americans. I needed an excuse to get Hans and myself out of the building, or maybe stop the whole thing altogether. The more time I had spent with these Nazis, the more I agreed with them.

I shuddered when I realized that I had been including Hans with myself a lot lately, including his life with mine. And if I were to get us out or stop it, he would most likely know that I had been a part of it – a traitor to the German government. He'd kill me. I didn't want to make him the least bit angry with me.

This thought scared me, but I couldn't help it.

I ended up sleeping most of the day away, and by the time I woke up I had to start getting ready right away.

I was wearing a navy dress, one that sparkled and shone and made me feel more glamorous than I ever had, and a string of diamonds going down my chest. My hair was in loose curls all around my shoulders, and my eyes were dark and smoky, my lips a cherry red.

I arrived much earlier than the Americans and that awful German actress, at the time that Hans had suggested to me. I found him outside right away, clad in Nazi uniform like always, and I found myself overjoyed to see him.

"You look amazing," he said, and planted a kiss on my hand.

"So do you, Colonel. As always."

He brought me closer. "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you, _la principessa."_

My heart dropped, and I resisted the urge to ask if I was in trouble. "What?"

He sighed, and glanced around. I half-expected him to tell me that they knew what I was doing, and I'd be arrested on the spot.

"There was a bit of a scuffle in a small tavern in Nadine last night – we found your brother, he was killed."

I'd been over the original shock of this, so it didn't affect me – but here I was at a very difficult decision. If I didn't get upset about it right then, he might assume I already knew, therefore had been working with the Basterds. But if I got too upset, he could also assume I'd been in touch with Hugo.

He had mistaken my quiet, thoughtful process to be because I was stunned, and he hugged me. "I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

"Well, from what I can tell, it looked like he and two other officers came in to ambush a bar of German soldiers. That's the best theory so far."

I nodded.

"It's a shame, but he had it coming, Evelyn."

I wanted to hit him. "I know."

"Well come in, come in, there's people you've got to meet," he said excitedly, opting for a change in subject.

"No – wait, Hans, I don't think we should go tonight."

"Excuse me?"

"I-I just think it's a bad idea. Let's find something else to do, alright?"

"Don't be ridiculous," he chuckled. "We've got to go. Come on now," he took my hand and I allowed him to lead me into the cinema. He introduced me to more people it would ever be possible for me to remember – Göring, Fegelein, Speer, Bormann – I was overwhelmed.

I noticed Von Hammersmark alongside Donny, Aldo, and Omar before Hans did, and I tried to motion for them to get away – Hans knew Italian, and they didn't need to be getting called out.

He turned though, and the look on his face made me nervous. "You know the actress Bridget Von Hammersmark?" he asked, barely above a mutter.

"I've heard of her."

"Well, let's go meet her then, shall we?"

"Isn't the movie starting soon?"

"It will just be a moment," he took my hand and pulled me over towards her and the Americans.

Donny stared at me while we approached – I hadn't spoken to him since our night together, and now he was about to be killed, and I was hanging off the arm of a Nazi.

"Colonel Hans Landa!" Bridget said excitedly. "It's been years!"

They talked for a moment, while I couldn't help but stare at Donny. He glared at me.

"Who is your lovely friend?" Bridget asked then, motioning towards me. I unsuccessfully tried to cover the disgusted look on my face.

"Evelyn Stiglitz," I said with a strongly overdone sense of sweetness, and shook her hand. She shot me a nasty look, and I nearly attacked her right then.

Hans asked about her leg then, and I knew she was doomed – I wasn't sure if anyone else caught it, but the look in his eyes said that he knew perfectly well how she'd gotten that injury.

I wandered away to get Hans and I each a glass of champagne, and when I came back, Donny and Omar were gone. Bridget and I both were making faces any time Aldo said anything in Italian – it was painful.

When Hans asked if he could speak to the actress in private, I couldn't help the jealousy I felt.

"Where are you going?" I asked right away.

"We'll be out in a moment," he took her hand and began to lead her to another room. "Just wait out here and chat with signor Gorlomi."

I stared at the two of them until the door closed, my hatred towards Von Hammersmark all refreshed.

"Jealous?" Aldo asked quietly, taking a quick glance around for anyone close enough to hear him speaking English.

"Of course not," I hissed. "And yeah, that's some excellent Italian you know. Hans doesn't buy it, not one bit."

"And how would you know?"

I just shook my head and downed the glass of champagne, reaching for another one. I drank that too, Aldo and I facing opposite directions. "You didn't even say goodbye to Donny, did ya?"

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty, Lieutenant?"

"I shouldn't have to make you."

I grabbed another glass, and drank half of it before Aldo was tackled to the ground by at least four men. I yelped and jumped away from him, my champagne glass crashing to the floor. Hans came out then, smiling at the sight, smoothing his clothes out carefully. I looked over at him, a faux look of confusion on my face. He ignored me, and took a string of dynamite that one of the soldiers had handed to him.

His eyes fell one me, and then he asked me in English, "Is this why you didn't want to stay here tonight?"

We were left alone in the entrance of the cinema then, and he was glaring down at me suspiciously. I didn't answer him, and so he continued, "You've known about this plot, haven't you, Evelyn?"

I was at a complete loss for words here. My mind was devoid of any excuse. And so, instead I took a deep breath and spat out quickly, "Hans-I've-been-working-with-the-Americans," I gasped then, tears springing to my eyes, and I flung my arms around his neck. "Oh, god Hans, please don't be angry at me, please…"

He pushed me away, then grabbed by the neck with one hand. "After how much I trusted you, Stiglitz? I really thought that-" he stopped, as if he either didn't know what to say, or didn't want to say it. His hand was getting tighter, and it took all I had to not struggle against him. "You've been trying to get information out of me, and an easy ride in? Is that it?"

He realized after a moment that I couldn't answer with the pressure on my throat, and so he let go. I fell into him, and he caught me.

"N-no, Hans, that's not it at all, I promise – I really do… I-I do…"

"Do what?" he snapped.

"I can't…"

"What?"

I started to cry harder, and he grabbed me by the arm and began to pull me out of the building. I couldn't remember ever in my life being so terrified, or ever crying this much. "So I'm guessing you _have_ helped your brother?"

"Yes," I said simply.

"And you know that there are two men sitting in the audience who still have explosives on them?"

"Yes," I repeated.

We got outside then, and Aldo was standing against the wall with a black sack over his head, a Nazi on each side. "Aldo!" I heard myself cry out without meaning to.

"Stiglitz! Issat you?"

"I didn't realize that Evelyn was such a fantastic liar," Hans chuckled.

"Hans, please, I didn't mean to – I didn't want-"

"Shut up!"

I froze when he shouted at me, and then ordered one of his men to bring me into the front seat of the truck. I went along with it, no fighting. I didn't want him to be any angrier with me. After a long moment he got into the truck next to me, hand over his nose.

"What happened?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"Don't worry about it," he snapped.

"Let me see," I tried to move his hand out of the way, and he smacked me.

**_"_**_Non mi rompere i coglioni!"_ he shouted.

I shrank back from him, tears in my eyes once more.

* * *

**thanks for the reviews! sorry this chapter isn't too long. Kind of rushed through it. :c**


	7. Chapter 7

_CHAPTER SEVEN._

I awoke curled on the floor of a place I didn't know, the side of my face against wood. I began to sit up, cautiously. I couldn't remember how I'd gotten here. When I finally tried to stand, there was a sharp, intolerable pain through my head, and I collapsed back to the floor. This, I remembered, was from when Hans had grabbed me by the back of the hair and slammed my forehead into the dashboard to knock me out.

I _hated _him.

I managed to stand up, slowly, and took a look around. Hans was pacing the floor, chatting happily into a radio. Aldo and Smithson were hovering around nervously, wineglasses in their hands.

"What's going on?" I muttered sleepily.

Aldo just shook his head at me. "I can not believe you. What the hell did you have goin' on with Hans Landa? I mean really goin' on, Stiglitz. You sure were in a hurry to get him outta there, and I gotta feeling that you mighta even told him what we were doin' there."

I didn't listen to anything he'd said - my focus was on Hans, who was talking to an American about helping - or pretending to help.

"He's helping you guys now?" I asked, motioning towards the man in the Nazi uniform.

"I still don't trust him any more than I trust you, he's a goddamn Natzee."

I chose to ignore this stab at my loyalty. "Good and bad is all just perception, Lieutenant."

"Then what's your perception on it, Stiglitz?"

I was saved from having to answer this when Hans handed him the radio. He turned to face me, clapping his hands together, looking all too delighted. "Ah, Miss Stiglitz! You're awake finally," he spoke in fast Italian - faster than I knew Aldo could keep up with, and I took this as a hint that we were to have a private conversation.

"You're the one who knocked me out, Hans," I said, glaring at him.

_"Mi scusi, bellezza. _I do apologize - but you were getting very upset."

"That's no reason to have done that."

"No," he looked thoughtful. "No, maybe not. I suppose I was just angry at you. After all - you _lied_ to me, Evelyn."

"Hans, weren't you just chatting with Americans about your role in the ending of this war?"

He sneered. "I didn't lie to _you, _though did I?"

"What was I supposed to do, Hans? You'd have killed me."

"You're alive now, aren't you?"

I looked away from him. He made a good point. "But, if I would have told you sooner-"

"What makes you think that you are any more special now, then before?"

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" I growled, echoing his words.

I couldn't read the expression on his face when I said this, but it made me nervous nonetheless. It scared me, just as he always did.

Aldo set the radio down on the table, and Hans grinned around at all of us. "Now, we'll be taking you to American lines as our prisoners. Once we pass, you two men will take over," he glanced up at a clock. "Well, look at the time. The theater has blown up by now - congratulations. Now, let's go."

I wasn't thrown in the back with Aldo and Smithson, and once again I was seated between Hermann (at least that what the Colonel called him), and Hans.

"I'm really sorry, Hans," I said, in Italian of course, after a painfully long period of silence on my part.

"Oh, I'm sure you are."

"Why didn't you lock me up in the back?"

"I didn't want you to have to sit with those Americans."

"Why not?"

He turned to look at me, and I could tell that I was pushing my luck. "Why did you try to get me to leave the cinema? Why did you even show up if you knew it was going to be blown up?"

I shrugged, uncomfortably, and looked away. After a long moment I said, in an effort to change the subject, "So, a place on Nantucket Island?"

"That's right," he growled.

I made a face. "I don't want to live in the US."

Hans raised an eyebrow at me, and his mouth twitched in amusement. "So, go to Italy."

"You'd come with me?"

"Of course not! I'm going to Nantucket."

I couldn't hide the crushed look on my face. "But, Hans... I thought-"

"You thought I wanted to take you with me," he said with a chuckle.

I was at a loss of words. I couldn't help how hurt I felt, though the whole night I'd been trying to set myself on hating this man next to me. But what would happen after this - Hans would go to the US, I would go to Italy, and we'd never speak again? Could I even stay in Europe? Would I be arrested? Killed?

Nervously, and without much thought, I reached over and held tightly onto his hand. He made no protest like I'd expected, but just squeezed my hand gently. I hated him, and what he did to me. Giving me all this false hope just to laugh when I'd make a fool out of myself later.

"Hans," I began nervously, my voice shaking. "Hans, don't you think we can-"

"You're lucky I haven't killed you, Stiglitz," he growled.

He made a good point. "Can I even go back to Italy?"

"I doubt it."

"Well what am I supposed to do then?"

"It's not my problem, princess. Maybe you shouldn't have been working for the Americans, don't you think?"

He made another good point. I was losing this argument miserably. "Don't you think we can-"

"No."

I shrugged. "Well, I thought we had-"

"No."

I could see this was going to get me nowhere. He'd blatantly refuse any point I tried to make. I finally said, simply, "I know you care about me."

He laughed - no pause, no nothing, just flat out _laughed _at me. "Oh, Miss Stiglitz, you are sorely mistaken."

I tried to make myself hate him - I really did. But I was feeling suddenly confident. "You're lying to me."

"Oh?" he laughed again. "And you would know better than I?"

"Hans Landa, I've been off killing Nazis and getting information straight from the Fuhrer himself. The only thing Von Hammersmark did was sneak some Americans into the theater, and you kill her. But, once again, _signor, _I'm still here. You haven't killed me."

He'd been examining Aldo's knife, and he held it up to me then. "Not _yet, _Stiglitz."

"You're not going to."

"Are you willing to bet your life on that?"

'Hermann' announced then that we had reached the borders, and he and Hans left the truck. I sat in for a moment longer, and when I finally got out, Aldo was the one in control.

Hans was handcuffed, and when I was barely out of the truck, there was a gunshot, and suddenly Hermann was on the ground in a pool of his own blood. I marveled at the emotion that Hans showed after this.

"Utivich, shoot Stiglitz too, while yer at it."

My jaw dropped. "What?"

"She didn't do a thing wrong against you men!" Hans shouted at Aldo. "She's worked for you the whole time, and you'll kill her for it?!"

"No, I have done nothing wrong!"

"Lieutenant," Smithson said nervously, though his gun was aimed at me. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Let her go!" Hans shouted. "If you-"

Aldo rolled his eyes, seeing he was outvoted. "All right! Utivich, never mind. Stiglitz, yer goddamn lucky, too. But," he walked closer to me. "I got the impression that you were workin' for the Nazis anyways," I knew where this was going, and I took a few steps back from him. "Now, I don't wanna mess up that pretty little face of yers - that would be a crime against God, now wouldn't it? But, I do want to give you a little reminder. One that you can't take off."

"Aldo," I pleaded, taking another few steps back. "No, Aldo, I swear - I wasn't doing anything for them."

"Nah, I don't believe ya. Or rather, I'm just not comfortable with what you got goin' on with Landa here," he grabbed my arm. "Now, I think the forehead might be a bit extreme, don't you? Seein' as yer not _actually _a Nazi."

I nodded, and swallowed hard.

* * *

**once again, apologies to my readers for the short chapter. the next/last one will make up for it.**

**reviews make my day (:  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_CHAPTER EIGHT._

Hans was unconscious, and had been since Aldo had left that engraving on his forehead and threw us into the back of the truck. I'd found the first aid kit, and did a messy job of bandaging our cuts up - the blood had already begun to soak through. I was seated, my back against the wall of the truck, and Hans was lying with his head on my lap, hands cuffed behind his back.

He finally woke up when I was lighting a cigarette, and he sat up quickly. He moved to the other side of the truck, across from me, and glared. "Why aren't you handcuffed?"

I shrugged, and took a long drag from my cigarette. "I knew it," I purred.

"Knew what?"

"Oh, Hans, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"How long was I out?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. I lost track of time. It wasn't too long though," I leaned forward, and gave him a triumphant smile. "Now, as I was saying - I knew it. That you care about me."

"What?" he snorted in amusement. "I just didn't want Utivich to take all the fun out of killing you. I'd like to do it myself."

"No, you don't," I said simply. I was feeling more confident than I ever had with this man - which wasn't actually saying much, seeing as I normally fell apart in his presence. "I know perfectly well, Hans, that you-"

"Will you quit?" he barked at me. "Get over it, Stiglitz! I _don't care _about you. I _don't _love you. Now stop telling yourself differently, I can't stand listening to you. You're driving me insane."

I stared at him. "Hans, I refuse to believe that. I saw how you reacted when Aldo tried to-"

"We just talked about that."

"Then prove it. That you want to kill me so bad."

_"What?"_

I shrugged. "I don't know, Hans. I'm just a little surprised that I'm still breathing if you're so eager to finish me off."

"So am I."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know."

I didn't reply, and he just sat, staring me down again. It made me nervous, but I wasn't about to give up the control I had in this situation. I stared back. I refused to believe that Hans didn't care about me, and I was going to fight to hear him say it as long as I had to - but I was getting doubtful about my dreams.

"Why won't you just admit it, Colonel?" I asked finally.

"Admit what?" he snapped.

"Don't play dumb."

"You need to remembering who you're addressing, Stiglitz. Watch that tongue of yours. And anyways, I haven't heard you admit a single thing, either," it was his turn for a triumphant smile. I could feel the control slipping away from me like water through my fingers.

I felt utterly defeated. "I have nothing t-to admit to," I said quietly.

"Do _not_ lie to me anymore."

We sat staring at each other again while the truck rolled along. I knew I wasn't about to admit to a damn thing - after all, there was nothing to admit to anyways - and neither was he. This posed quite a problem.

"Why does it matter, Hans? Why do you want me to say anything if you don't feel the same way?"

"It doesn't matter, I guess. I just was the self satisfaction of knowing you actually fell in love with me."

I rolled my eyes.

"I just want to hear you say it," he spat.

"Why?"

"To prove me right."

I didn't reply. I was too nervous to. He sighed and shook his head at me - we were both far, far too stubborn.

"I can't believe I didn't realize it, though. What you were up to. Well sure, I had a feeling, but I assumed it was just my lack of trust in anyone. But, Evelyn, I really did start to put far more trust in you than I should have."

"You know," I said quietly. "I had orders to kill you."

"Did you?" he didn't seem surprised or bothered.

"Just the other day. When you took me back to your home."

"And you were armed?"

I nodded.

"Hmm, and you had quite the chance. I trusted you enough to actually fall asleep with you. What an awful mistake."

"I did nothing to break that trust."

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter, Evelyn. You very well could have. It was still wrong, and foolish of me."

I looked down. "I don't know what to say, Hans."

He took a deep breath, and dropped his head onto his knees. This small movement surprised me - it seemed like a sign of weakness, something I'd never seen in this man. It wasn't characteristic of him, acting human.

"Evelyn," he said after a moment, and looked up at me.

This had given me new confidence. "Oh, are you ready to prove me right?" I asked, immediately regretting it.

"Wonderful. Great job, Stiglitz, never mind."

I considered apologizing, but the truck had come to a complete stop and turned off now.

Aldo came around and opened the back of the truck. He glared at me when he spotted me sitting nonchalantly, cigarette in hand, all bandaged up. "Utivich, you didn't cuff Stiglitz!" he grabbed me, yanked me out of the truck, and twisted my arm behind my back, intentionally hitting the cut on my arm. I restrained a shout and just grit my teeth while he cuffed my wrists together. Smithson grabbed me then, Aldo grabbed Hans, and we were dragged into a building.

"Lieutenant Raine," said a man standing just inside the building. "Was it really necessary to carve into the man's head?" he nodded over at Hans.

"Probably not," Aldo admitted.

"And who's this?" his eyes fell on me. "Isn't this Evelyn Stiglitz?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why the hell do you have her in handcuffs? She's been a big help to all of this."

"Because these Americans don't trust me," I snapped.

"She's been awful cozy with this Natzee. Makes me nervous."

"Well, he ended up helping too. Uncuff both of 'em, Raine."

I didn't fail to give him the nastiest looks I could while he unlocked the cuffs. Once he did, I rubbed the bandage on my arm, glaring at him again.

The American officer, Aldo, and Hans went off into the other room right away, to discuss their agreement.

"Hey, Evelyn," Smithson said carefully. "If it means anything to you, I trust you."

I smiled. "Thanks, Smithy. It does. Do you know if there's a place to sleep in here?"

"There's a room back there," he motioned to a door down the hall. "I'm pretty sure it's alright if you sleep in there."

I didn't bother to await verification, walked in, and collapsed onto the bed. I fell asleep immediately.

* * *

I woke up warmer than I'd been when I fell asleep, and I owed this to the body I was tangled with. I was nervous to open my eyes for a moment, listening as hard as I could to the sound of the breathing. I decided it was probably Hans - which made my heart speed up, for reasons unbeknown to me - and I finally opened my eyes. I was facing him, our noses nearly touching, and he was already awake.

He opened his mouth to say something, but instead I tightened my arms around him and kissed him all over the face. When I finally stopped, he started to pull away from me - of course, now that I was awake, he couldn't show any affection towards me.

I pulled him tighter, and he froze. "Evelyn, will you let go?"

"No," I said, my face buried in his neck. "Why did you come in here to sleep with me?"

"There was nowhere else to sleep."

"I don't believe you. Don't lie to me anymore, Hans. Please."

He was silent when I said this, and relaxed against me. I started to think I'd finally broke him.

"When are you going back to Italy?" he asked after a long moment of simply holding onto each other.

"I don't know."

"It may as well be soon. Rather than being stuck here with these men."

"Probably," I blinked rapidly to hold back tears, and hugged him tighter.

"I don't know if you should go back to Italy."

I turned my head to look at him, and he just glared down at me. "Is that an invitation, Hans?" I asked quietly.

"Don't push me, Stiglitz."

"I just want to be clear on things. I don't like beating around the bush."

He pushed me away from him, and sat up. "I'm going to find out when I can get out of this country," and he left the room. I laid there for a moment, hugging his pillow. It took me a long time to regain my composure and finally walk out, and I stumbled into the main room.

Hans was looking delighted, and turned to smile at me. "It turns out that I'm flying out today! Oh, this is fantastic. So, you'll be going back to Italy today then?"

"Italy?" I repeated dumbly.

"She could go back," said an American radio operator. "Seeing as the whole Nazi party is at an end. She won't be getting in trouble."

I nodded. "Well, find out when I can leave then, I guess," I glanced over at Hans, waiting for him to stop me and invite me to America with him. He didn't, of course. I shouldn't have expected any more of him.

"We can arrange a flight for you soon."

"Good," I sighed.

"And when is this flight I'll be taking?" Hans asked.

"I'll go find out, sir," the radio operator left the room, and Hans and I were left alone on our side of the hall, save for Aldo, who was sitting at a table across the room, too far to be paying us any attention.

"Well," Hans said, almost awkwardly. "Good luck in Italy."

"Good luck in America."

_"Grazie."_

_"Prego," _I looked around nervously. "I'm sorry that I lied to you."

"Me too."

"If I could change things, I would."

"I bet."

My face fell.

The American came back in then. "Good news, Colonel. There's a plane leaving the area for America shortly, and if we leave quickly we can get you on there and across the ocean ASAP."

Hans looked surprised, but overjoyed. "Excellent. All my things will be sent over, then?"

"Of course, sir."

I hurried to the other side of the room, not wanting to hear any more. I glared at Aldo before sitting next to him, and my eyes traveled back to Hans.

Aldo muttered in my ear, "You care about that Natzee, don't you?"

I sighed, and then said quietly, "More than you know, Lieutenant," I almost cried - no, almost fainted right on the spot when I said this. I hadn't admitted it to anyone yet - not Hans, not even myself.

"So go tell 'im."

"I can't."

He shrugged. "Alright, then. There goes yer chance."

"No, Aldo," I could definitely feel the tears now. "That's just it - he knows. But he doesn't care. Of course he knows, he's smarter than that," I took a deep breath. "If I go tell him, I'll make a fool of myself."

"Alright. It's not my problem. I'm just tryna help you."

I was still staring across the room at him - Hans was shaking the man's hand. He glanced over at me. He walked out the door.

I froze up, just staring at the door he'd left through.

"Good choice," Aldo said rather enthusiastically. "Ya don't need the damn Natzee."

I glared at him, stood up, and nearly ran out the front door. "Hans!" I shouted, tears in my eyes.

He stopped and turned around to look at me, an unreadable expression on his face. I didn't bother with my dignity, with my self-control. I threw myself at him, arms around his neck, and openly cried into his shoulder.

_"Mamma Mia, Evelyn. Cos'e?"_

"Hans, oh God, I can't..."

He held me away from him at arm's length, so he could look me in the eye. "What?"

I stared at him, my breathing rapid and shallow. I realized I was shaking uncontrollably, and it took all I had to finally whisper out, "Hans, I love you."

He just looked at me, then pulled me closer and kissed me on the forehead.

I smiled up at him.

He didn't smile back - instead, he turned his back to me and got into the backseat of the car.

I thought I would collapse. There was a literal ache in my chest, and I started to cry again. I didn't want him to see me - I turned around and covered my eyes with my hand.

_"Principessa!" _he barked at me.

I looked over my shoulder at him, nervously awaiting any last taunting remarks, any more harassment he had for me.

Instead, he was leaned out of the door, giving me a weak smile. "Are you getting on this plane to Nantucket with me, or not?"

* * *

**end(:**


End file.
